This Is High School
by Guanda-In-Savannah
Summary: In the Process Of Being Rewritten. See Profile for More Details.
1. Chapter 1 Meet Girl

Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own Inuyasha if I did Sesshoumaru and Rin would together with three kids.

Time: Modern

This a Inu&Kag fic

A/N every one is human but looks the same as they do in the show (cept Inu he has human ears instead of dog ones)

Enjoy

********************************************************************************************

Chapter One Meet Girl

Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm 16 years old. I live with my mom grandpa and younger bother Souta on a Shinto Shrine from feudal Japan. I'm pretty happy with my life even if I'm not as rich as the other people at my high school, Shikon High School. (A/N so original :P) It's a school for the rich and snobby. How I got there not even I don't even know. It has something to do with my dad. He's dead kami bless his soul. But apparently his was one the richest people in Tokyo, and me being his daughter and next in line to inherit the Higurashi fortune along with my brother the school wanted me.

I'm currently in my junior year. I have the bestest friend a girl can have her name is Sango Tashio. She is a year older than me but is in her junior year to due to being held back in the eighth grade. My life was prefect until I met him Inuyasha Yamamoto, the playboy of the school. He would sleep with any thing a skirt. He's the son of the richest guy in Tokyo and because of that girls throw themselves on him. Probably so they can get pregnant and used the baby to get money from him. But that hasn't happen yet. He has waist-length silver hair and the most golden eyes anyone has seen. He says it runs in the family, maybe that's way his dad had to different wives? But back to how he ruined my life…..

It started as o normal day at school. The morning went on normally; it was during lunch when it happened……

_Flashback_

_I was running to the storage closet to get something for . After I got it I could meet Sango in the cafeteria. I reached it and the next thing I knew I was being pushed against the wall by Mr. Playboy himself. "Well well look who we've got here if it isn't Kagome Higurashi, in the flesh." "Inuyasha what do you what? I'm not in the mood right now and let me go." I said struggling against his strong arms. "Not gonna happen." And with that he took my first kiss. I wanted to feel angry at him, but a part of me wanted _

_the kiss to never end. We started to make out and one minute I was in the closet and the next I was being dragged out into the hallway by Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kikyou. "You little slut how dared you seduced my Inu-chan" I was still a little dazed and it wasn't long before I had realized that lunch was over and almost everyone in the school was watching . ( A/N I don't' wanna get into any pettie details so to make it short Because of Inu, Kagome is the slut cause everyone knew the Kikyou is Inu's girlfriend) _

Now not did he ruin my life he kept telling all these lies about us. I felt like crying cause everyday after that guys would come up and ask for "favors". And Kikyou was on my case 24/7.

"Kagome just ignore them. I'm sure this whole thing will blow over in a couple of weeks." Weeks! I can't wait weeks my life is over now Sango. We were currently in our 4th block class, waiting for Mr. Sir to finish passing out the assignments. "Now class what I passed out to you all is a rubric for the Science Fair. And I will be assigning partners. Okay Lets get started."

"Machi U. and Yuki S. ()

Suki H. and Ryo K.

Sango T. and Miroku H."

"Damn" "Yes"

A couple of minutes passed.

And lastly we have Inuyasha Y and…….

Kagome H.

WHAT?!

A/N yea I know kinda lazy at the end

Plzz R&R

And I Need a Beta Reader anyone interested?


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Boy

This Is High School

Hi it's me again Chidori Sakura112. And I want to thank you all who read my story. I know I made some spelling and grammar mistakes, but bear with me I'm not a good speller and I don't pay much attention in Comp. Lit. And I'll try to make the chapters longer hopeful starting with the next one. So onward and up ward!!!

Chapter Two Meet Boy

When you ask anyone in Shikon High who was the hottest guy in the school was. They would most likely say me Inuyasha Yamamoto and who can blame them. I'm pretty good looking if I do say so myself. With my long silver hair and golden eyes and not to mention my cute but off limits dog ears on the top of my head girls find I me irresistible. I know what you're thinking what dog ears well get over it I'm a hanyou. My dad, who's CEO of a fortune 500 company, was a full fledged inuyoukai and my mom, his second wife, was human. But thanks to my old man I have all the money and almost all the girl in my school except one, Kagome Higurashi.

She and her friend Sango were the only girls that weren't falling all over me. But Sango wasn't the one I'm after my best friend, Miroku, has his eyes on her. All I wanted was the sweet innocent Kagome. Just the way she smelt made me go crazy and she was beyond beautiful. She had the most perfect eyes, which was a deep blue, ebony hair that went to her mid-back. Plus she was the smartest girl in the whole 11th grade.

She was a better choice for a girlfriend than my current girlfriend, Kikyo Shiwa. (A/N I don't have anything against Kikyo I made peace with her) She had long black hair that went down to her mid- thighs and deep, dark brown eyes. Sure it was fun in the beginning with the kissing and making out whenever we were alone. And the sex it was too good. But over time she just got too clingy. Every time a girl looks at me when we're together out on the town she gets all possessives and stares daggers at the poor girl. It didn't bother me at first but then she starting calling me at all hours of the day and night, asking me where I was and who I was with. She keeps saying I'm the only guy she's with right now, but I wasn't stupid. She was so loose when we had sex and I noticed the stares guys would give her and the ones she gave back. Kagome I know she was a virgin; she had the sweet untamed smell about her. Thinking about her tight passage gets me so worked up. I always look for opportunities to finally make her mine and the perfect one came when she went to the storage closet during lunch. I remember like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_It was during lunch and I was currently walking the halls looking for something to do while I wait for Miroku to finish with his Math test. Then I saw her, Kagome; go into the storage closet alone. 'She alone now's my chance' I thought as I waked towards the closet and opened it and closed it silently behind me. She still didn't know I was there, probably too busy with what she was doing to notice what was going on around her. She looked gorgeous even in the dim light, I couldn't help myself. The next thing I knew I had her against the wall; looking very bewilder. "Well, well look who we have here Kagome Higurashi in the flesh." I couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. "Inuyasha what do you want? I'm not in the mood right now for any of your stupid games. Let me go!!" she said, struggling against me." Not gonna happen." was all I said before I crushed my lips against hers. She let out a small gasp and I pushed my tongue into her moist cavern. I groaned at the way she tasted, it left me wondering if the rest of her tasted just as good. At first she was pushing at my chest trying to get away, but now she pressing herself to me kissing me back with just as much force I was. The small moans and whimpers she made turned me on right then and there. I just wished that we were at my house, instead of this cramped closet, so I could make her mine. I could tell that she was aroused and I could hardly control myself when I smelt it. Just as fast as it started it ended when Kagome was pulled away from me. I looked up and I saw none other than Kikyou and her two friends holding Kagome down. I really don't know what happened next, I was to wrapped up in what happened before, all I remember was yelling and then being dragged outside by Kikyou with her friend, Kagura and Yura, in tow. When I looked back Kagome was being pulled into the opposite direction. Then I smelt it she was crying and it was my entire fault. _

_End of Flashback _

I really never had a problem with girls crying. Kikyou cried a lot, but I knew it was fake she always wanted to make a scene. But the way Kagome looked that day broke me in more ways than one. The next day guys came up to me and praised me and I kinda liked the attention even if it was hurting Kagome and that was always plaguing the back of my mind.

"Inuyasha, my good friend, how long have we known one another?" my best friend Miroku asked.

"Since first grade"

"Since then have you ever had a girl problem?"

"No."

"So why let one girl mess up your whole persona?"

"You don't get it do you Miroku. The way she looked all sad and betrayed. She was hurt and I didn't even try to defend her against Kikyou's harsh attacked. I don't know she just made he feel so guilty."

"Well seems to me that your falling in love."

"Maybe I am. Come on we're late for Biology"

I walked in and saw Kagome sitting with Sango, man was I'm glad this was the only class I had without Kikyou in it. I was about to say something, but the bell rung and I had to take my seat. Mr. Sir was passing out graded assignments. Then he said he was going to assign partners for the Science Fair project. I wasn't paying too much attention to who he was pairing but I heard Miroku say a silent yes and Sango said damn so I know they were paired up then he said my name and I waited for him to say the name of my partner, when he did I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Kagome H. you'll be working with Inuyasha." I was happy, but by the surprised look and what she gave I could tell she wasn't. I look over to her and her head was on her desk, Sango was rubbing her back. She must of noticed me staring cause she looked up and gave me a look that actually scared me a little.

'This was going to be harder than I thought'

Wow this is three pages!! The longest I ever typed.

Look I know that I said that everyone one was human in the last chapter, but I couldn't find myself to write that why much less do that to my sweet Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. I hope it's better than the last one. And thanks again for all who read and stuff.

So click the little purple button below and review.

-Chidori Sakura112

Now I'm serious do it and I still looking for a bate reader plzz?


	3. Chapter 3 Studying Together

**Hi and welcome all my loyal readers. I never thought that I'll get the reaction that I got. You make me so proud and I will now thank the following for reviewing.**

**FireFox7**

**Whitetiger-Isabella**

**Charli2006**

**MistissMoon**

**Beautifulyreal**

**AnimeGirlPFT**

**Kikyoevil**

**Thank you all and please tell your friends about me and as you see here's chapter three.**

Chapter Three Working Together

Inuyasha had finally talked to Kagome about the project after school and they agreed to meet later on at the library. He knew she was surprised at the fact that he was acting different and actually sounded interested in the science fair. Frankly he was surprised himself and decided to worry bout that tonight. Right now he wishes he was at the library and not at the mall's food court listening to Kikyou bitch about Kagome.

"That slut! I bet she was the one who set this up. I mean after all this time she's still after you Inu-chan." (A/N it means doggie) Kikyou went on and on when Inuyasha finally that he get them something to eat. "Kikyou I'm going to get some pizza you want something" "Yea get me a milkshake" "Inuyasha walked away and was glad to get

away. 'Only an hour and a half till I have to go to the library and meet my beautiful Kagome.' Inuyasha couldn't get the smell of her out of his head and he could feel his pants get slightly tighter so he shook his head clear of her. He got the food and was walking back to his table when he noticed Kikyou talking to some guy. The guy had a horny look on his face and she had an equally horny look on her face. (A/N I wonder who this guy is) Inuyasha couldn't hear want they were saying but as he got closer he heard it loud and clear.

"Thanks for the good time yesterday I never had that much fun with a girl before." "It was my pleasure now leave before my boyfriend comes back" "He must be pretty stupid if he doesn't suspect any thing" "What can I say I have him wrapped around my little finger"

"Had him wrapped around your finger" Inuyasha said. He had a look of anger and relief on his face. "Its over. Go have fun with your new boyfriend." Inuyasha started to walk away but turned around. "And before I forget here's your milkshake" and with that Inuyasha dumped the entire thing on Kikyou and the boy with all of food court watching. He walked away with a well deserved look of confidence painted on his face.

Kikyou couldn't believe want had happened. She just lost her ticket to fame and fortune and publicly humiliated and front of a hundred people. Right now she was in on of the girl's restroom at the mall with Yura, Kagura, and Kagura's older brother Naraku, the boy see was seeing while she was still with Inuyasha.

"You think that Higurashi girl has something to do with Inuyasha breaking up with you. Cause based on what you told us he caught red handed." "Whose side are you on Yura? As a matter of fact you and Kagura go and get me some more clothes. Oh when I get my hands on her I'll kill her. No one takes my Inu-chan and gets away with it."

"Now Kikyou relax and let me handle this."

"You have a plan Naraku? Lay it on me"

"If she is the reason that Inuyasha broke it off then I know a way that will make Inuyasha come crawling back to you and if I'm lucky Kagome will be mine for the taking."

"Oh Naraku I think I like this side of you. I can't wait to see more of you tonight." How bout we start in my car" And with that him and Kikyou went to his car and left a confused Yura and a disgusted Kagura behind.

*~*~*~*

"Yea Miroku I broke up with her." "No Miroku I don't know if Sango is going to drop her off. Man if you're that interested why don't you make a move when you guys start on you project. Inuyasha was sitting in his car outside the library. Kagome wasn't due till at least fifteen minutes. So he decided to talk to Miroku and he had a lot of things to get off his chest. "I'll call you later I see Kagome. No she is not with Sango. Man you need a hobby."  
He got up and walked behind Kagome. "Hey beautiful." The next thing he knew he was slapped in the face. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry. I thought that it was some pervert trying to get some." " Well I wouldn't blame them your very beautiful" Inuyasha said rubbing his cheek where he was slapped. Kagome tried to hide the blush that was forming on her face, but Inuyasha show it and he couldn't help but feel happy that his words had that affect on her. "Come on lets get inside before we catch a cold." "Okay" Kagome said as she followed him inside.

'Okay now I know he's acting weird. Does it have to do with me.? Oh my god I'm blushing! Why I am I blushing why would I care if him acting like this has to do with me. It's not like I'm like him. But that kiss it made me feel like I was in heaven and it made my heart sing when I think about it.

_Flashback_

"_Thanks Sango. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school. Yes I'm sure I want to go to school. Okay I'll think about it. Bye" She was in her room and her family respected her wish not to be disturbed. She really needed time to think. Kagome still couldn't get Inuyasha's little stunt out of her head. 'That jerk. I bet he's laughing it right now making my life a living hell.' Kagome put her hand to lips as she recalled the incident. She never felt so...so at peace. She could still feel her heart beating fast and she started to wonder why she didn't try to fight him off. 'Did I actually like him kissing me? Sure I had a crush on him in middle school but I got over it or did I? But when we kissed I saw love in his eyes whenever we looked at one another. It was probably fake so why does I part of me want it to be truthful.' With that she fell into a dreamless sleep._

_End of Flashback_

"Kagome did you hear me?" Kagome was taken out of her thoughts by Inuyasha's shouting. "What is it?" "Well excuse me I was just asking if you want to work with plants. It's not my fault that you kinda zoned out for a minute." "I'm sorry. You're right it's my fault. Yea I think it would be okay. Now all we have to do is research it some more and see if Mr. Sir will approve it." "Sure whatever."

Inuyasha and Kagome spent the next three hours researching. Along the way Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha saw this and decided that it was time to leave. He picked Kagome up bridal style and walked to his car. It wasn't till he started it that he didn't know where Kagome lived so he decided to take her to his house.

*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha I swear if you hurt her I'll destroy any hope that you had of passing on your seed to the next generation." "Okay Sango I'll take good care of Kagome." Inuyasha said as he hung up with a mad Sango hinting Inuyasha's double meaning sentence. Kagome was currently sleeping soundly under the covers on Inuyasha's bed. He couldn't believe that such an angel was in his presence. She looked heavenly when she slept. "Inuyasha?" his angel said. Inuyasha lay down next to Kagome on top of the covers. He closed his eyes and dreamed the best dream he had in a while.

*~*~*~*

Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had such a peaceful sleep. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but white. Kagome blinked and it turned around. Then she screamed causing Inuyasha to fall off his bed.

"Goddamn it Kagome. Wake the whole fucking world why don't you." "Inuyasha where am I?" "You're at my place and before you get any ideas, you fell asleep at the library and since I don't know where you live I brought to my place. Besides your friend Sango knows you're here." "Um thanks, Can you take me home now?" "Sure just wait downstairs while I change and the elevator to your right."

Kagome couldn't believe the size of Inuyasha's house. It was a freaky mega mansion.

"That's your tax dollars at work come on lets get you home." "Okay"

The ride to Kagome's was quiet. Then they finally reached it. Inuyasha was the first to break the ice. "Nice house" "Thanks for the ride." Kagome went for the door handle when she heard Inuyasha speak. "Kagome I know this won't make up for what I've done but I'm sorry for everything and I hope that you'll give me a chance to make it up to you by doing me the honor of going out with me next Friday." "But I thought you had a girlfriend. What's her name Kikyou?" "Broke up with her so what to you say?" Kagome could see the sincerity in his deep amber eyes and a part of her wanted to say yes but she couldn't so she settled for an "I'll think about it." She could tell that Inuyasha was disappointed but he seemed to accept her decision and when she was safely on her front porch he drove off. Neither of them noticed the evil eyes watching and listening to their every word.

*~*~*~*

**Well that's all I'm going to write today but plzz continue with you reviews and Flames are welcome. I have learned to deal with it thanks to all who have read. And I got my report card and I made honor roll. I'm back and all I have to do is keep it up. Bye till next time. *kisses***

**-Chidori Sakura112**


	4. Chapter 4 A thing Called Forgiveness

**Bonjour!! There a little French for all my fans.**

**Before I start with the chapter, I have an announcement about a new story of mine.**

**It is called ****When I Look You in the Eyes****.**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Pairing: Sasuke Sakura (my favorite couple they will be together)**

**Rating:? I'm not sure yet**

**I can't believe Twilight is here OMG!!**

**I'm not going to see it *cries***

**Random Word* means I want to say something to say about it at the end of the chapter**

**Well enough with that here what you all been waiting for Chapter 4**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4 Something Called Forgiveness

"Kagome dear welcome home" Amaya (her mom's name) "Hi mom. Sorry I didn't call you yesterday." "Its okay Sango told me that you were spending the night at her house after you went to the library." "Yea okay I'm going up to my room call me when its time for dinner."

Kagome was sitting in her bed. Her thoughts consisted of Inuyasha and his offer.

Then she heard her cell-phone ring. She looked at the caller I.D. and it was Sango*. Kagome didn't feel like talking to her, because she knew that Sango would bombard her with questions. She answered it anyway

"Hello" "OMG Kagome I thought you'll never get home and that I had to hunt Inuyasha down." "Yea sure whatever." "Kagome knew that this was coming when you answer the phone. How in the fuck did you end up at Inuyasha's house and please tell me you're still a 17year old virgin." "Sango", Kagome said blushing at the last part. "I can't believe you would even ask me that. I have some self-respect." "Well sorry for worry about my best friend." "No I should be apologizing. And to answer your questions I fell asleep at the library and since Inuyasha didn't know where I lived, we went to his house and we left this morning. And no we didn't do anything. He was a complete gentleman." "Thank you that is all I wanted to hear." "Hey Sango don't have to actually start on yours. Now that you think about it isn't Miroku Hoshi* your partner." "Ugh don't remind me. That pervert was all over me when school was over. He even had the nerve to ask me to bear him his children. I have to go you've just reminded me that **I** to meet him at the school."

"Sango before you go I need you advice." "Sure lay it in me." "Sango Inuyasha asked on a date next Friday an..." "No N-O noooo Kagome you can't go on a date with that loser. What if it's another trick?" "But Sango!" "But nothing, Kagome tell him no" "I already said yes" "I said yes." (A/N Lair) "You what!! What am I going to do with you, Kagome? Bye" Sango hung her phone up.

'Great I just lied and now I have to say yes.' -Ring-Ring- 'Speak of the devil.' It was Inuyasha.

"Hi Kagome." "Hi Inuyasha" 'I wonder how he got my cell phone number. "Is there any reason you called." "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I..." 'It's now or never' "Yes" "Yes?" "Yes I'll go on the date with you." "You mean it. Thank you. You won't regret it." "Okay out of curiosity where were you planning taking me?" "It's a surprise. Bye talk to you later."

Kagome can feel her heart pounding. Was it the way Inuyasha said good bye? There was a hint of seductiveness in his voice. It could have also been the fact that her long time crush asked her on a date and she said yes. Yes Kagome Higurashi had a crush on Inuyasha Yamamoto, ever since he saved her from HIM**. (A/N I wonder who "him" is. I can leave it like this, but since I love you so much I'm going tell you who the guy is and how Inuyasha saved her.)**

_Flashback_

_A 13year old Kagome sat in her seat, in homeroom. She was in the 8__th__ grade at Kurosaki Middle. She was your average 8th grader. Her hair was in a low ponytail and even though she didn't have any real friends she was happy. She was looking at the door she saw the one person she didn't want to. In the doorway was Kouga Hiroshima. He had the biggest crush on her and that earned her a lot of wanted attention from said person. "Hey Kagome. " "What is it Kouga? I'm not in the mood for you right now" "Now Kagome is that anyway to treat your future mate?" "I'm not going to marry you or be your "Mate" so leave me alone." Kouga got real close to Kagome's ear and whisper into it. "Yes you are even you don't agree with it at first."_

_Then the bell rung and Kagome colleted all her books and ran out of the as fast as she could, but she could still hear his voice; there was something about what he said the made her uneasy. She was glad that she didn't have him in any of her classes, so she didn't have to see his face._

_It was the end of school. She was halfway home when she remembered that she didn't have her math book. She was failing as it was and the teacher was giving her a chance to make it up. She went back and looked in her locker, it wasn't there. 'Funny I thought I left it there. Maybe I left it in math. I'll just look to make sure.'_

_When she got to the class there it was on her desk. She went over to it and as soon as she touched it, the door slammed. She turned around and "Kouga what the hell are you doing." "Now, now there's no need for such language." Kouga said as he walked until he was in front of her. "Ans…" she didn't get to finish her sentence when Kouga kissed her cheek. She was surprised, but it quickly turned to anger. She raised her arms to push him away, but he grabbed them and held them at her side. The next thing she knew she was being lowered to the ground. "His not going to that is he?' "Kouga what are you doing?" "What does it look like Kagome? I'm going to make you mine." "You're going to do what?! Kouga stop it I don't want to." Kagome kicked him in the stomach. Kouga jumped up in pain, which gave Kagome the prefect opportunity to run. Before she could even touch the knob, she was thrown back and hit her head on the wall. Kouga got on top of her and slapped her. "You little bitch. Don't you dare do that again." All Kagome could do is nod, she was crying now. Her body felt weak, she could vaguely feel Kouga's lips on her neck. It surprised her that he didn't even try to kiss her on her lips yet. _

_Kouga was going further and further into areas no man ever saw before. She mustered up the courage to ask him why he was doing this. "I'm moving tomorrow and I want to see if my angel tastes as good as she looks." She could believe what she just heard. 'He was going to rape me and just leave. What if I got pregnant? She was too young and plus she would have to live with a constant reminder of today.' He had her shirt off and was working on her bra when he was thrown off her. Kagome looked and saw silver and gold before she passed out._

_When she woke up she realized that she was in her room. Her shirt was on and someone else's jacket was on her as well. It was red and had two long cuts one on each arm. Inside the name Inuyasha was written. She smiled before falling back to sleep._

_*~*Two Days Later*~*_

_Kagome told her mom the she wasn't feeling better and didn't go to school. After two days she was forced to go and found out that Kouga was telling the truth about moving. She also learned that there was a new student in the classroom next door. He's name was Inuyasha Yamamoto. Kagome couldn't believe that he went to her school. 'I have to thank him I'll do it at lunch. At lunch, Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting with Kikyou* and her friends. Kikyou must have saw how she looked at him because she shot her a look that said "Back off he's mine." _

_Kagome gave up hope of thanking him and moved on. A few weeks later there was a new girl, Sango Shoma, and they became the best of friends._

_End of Flashback_

(A/N: That was longer than I planned. Guess what there will be another one this time from Inuyasha's _point_ of view. Don't worry its not as long and it's in another chapter. Tell if I surprised you and don't lie.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha couldn't believe that he actually got Kagome to say yes. He had to tell Miroku, but he decided against it. He didn't want to hear his lecherous remarks. He went to sleep dreaming about Kagome.

_**Dream Sequence**_

"_**I 'm having a really nice time Inuyasha" Kagome said. They were walking in the park. "I'm happy to hear that." But they weren't in high school they were out of college, well one of them.**_

_**Inuyasha was taking classes for a medical degree. Kagome had to stay at home due to her pregnancy. She was six months along. Inuyasha was so happy when she said yes to marrying him. They dated for about two years (A/N Junior and senior year) and on graduation he proposed. He was now going to be a father. **_

_**But suddenly his dream turned to a nightmare. He heard gunshots. One of them hit his leg, another, his arm causing him to fall to the ground. He could hear Kagome screaming and sitting next to his blooding body. Another shot was fired this one hit him in the chest. The shooter stepped a little into the light but they couldn't see his face. Inuyasha couldn't feel the life slipping away from him. "Don't worry Inuyasha your Mate and pup will join you soon enough. 'It can't be not him.' The last thing Inuyasha heard was the final gunshot and Kagome inhuman scream as her body fell on his dead one.**_

_**End of Dream Sequence**_

_**(A/N Hoped you liked. Ha! Another mystery person, I love making suspense. I want you to guess who it is, so there a little contest. I will tell you who's right in a later chapter. **_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kikyou couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had just dumped her and now he was after Higurashi. Naraku followed them from Inuyasha house and overheard Inuyasha's offer. She was mad that she was even over there in the first place? That slut was going to pay. 'Just when I finally got Inuyasha around my little finger she ripped him away.' She met Inuyasha in the 8th grade. They've been on and off ever since. Even when they were together they still dated other people. In junior year she finally got him to stop cheating, while she continued. She isn't going to take this lying down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****Monday****

Kagome and Inuyasha haven't talked since she said yes to his offer. Inuyasha told Miroku and the lech kept making sexual remarks.

"Hey Inuyasha since your going on a date with the lovely Kagome" Miroku started, "Why don't we double date." "Double date?" "Yes. I know that my Sango doesn't completely trust you and you don't want to be interrupted with Kagome's cell phone ringing every five seconds, do you." "You do have a point. I'll ask."

"Ask what?" Kagome said. Sango was next to her giving Inuyasha a glare that can kill.

"Hi Kagome, Sango. Miroku was just suggesting that we go on a double date." "Double date, Miroku who did you plan on asking?" "Why you miss Sango. I was just thinking that since Inuyasha and Kagome will be gone and you will be all alone. And if we go you can keep an eye on them and have fun all at the same time." "That's a wonderful idea. Come on Sango please say yes it will be fun with my best friend next to me." "Fine, but as long as you don't try anything Hoshi." "Of course" "All right now that this is settled, may I walk you to class Kagome?" Inuyasha offered, smiling at the small blush on Kagome's face. "Yea sure." Kagome took Inuyasha's arm and they walked off, leaving their friends trailing behind them.

Kagome can hear the whispering in her Math class and Inuyasha didn't have the same math. But Kikyou did and as soon as Kagome sat down at her desk Kikyou was in front of her.

"Hi Kagome. How was your weekend?" "Fine?" "Okay. I saw Inuyasha walking you to class, didn't take you long to steal him from me did it." "What are you talking about? Inuyasha told me that you guys broke up, so how did I steal him?" "Don't play dumb Higurashi; he only broke up with me because you seduced him away. Kagome back off Inuyasha if you know what good for you."

"Kikyou don't be so mean to her. She's right now run a long." To Kagome's amazement, Kikyou walked off after one last glare. "Now are you okay." "Yeah thank you, why did you do that?" "I can't stand to see a pretty girl in trouble, mind if I sit here." "Yea sure, by the way I'm Kagome." "Nice to meet you, Kagome. My name is Naraku, Nara Naraku.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**There you go chapter 4. I tried to get it here before Friday but I got sidetracked. I might see Twilight, I'm not sure. **

**Sango Shoma: I changed her last name. She is Kagome's best friend. She has one brother and they both live with their father. She is 18, held back in school. She has long dark brown hair that she keeps in a high ponytail. She is great at sports and is fairly smart. Although she moved to where Kagome lived in the 8****th**** grade, she lived there before, but moved in the 5****th**** grade due to her dad's job.**

**Miroku Houshi (Hoshi): Inuyasha's best friend and a big pervert. He met Inuyasha in the 9****th**** grade believe it or not. He had a crush on Sango since he first saw her in the 4****th**** grade. **

**I used Kurosaki High I little shout out to my other favorite Manga/Anime. **

**I wonder who that guy Inuyasha heard in his dream is. **

**Two new people will be introduced and someone old too in the next two chapter. **

**_Chidori Sakura112 **

**P.S I'm serious about that contest. Come on bet you can't guess it. **

**Now click that little button that says review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Home Alone?

**Hi it's Chidori Sakura **

**I'm back with another chapter of "This is High School"**

**This is something I should know about since I'm in high school. But that's beside the point. **

**I'm really sorry for the wait**

**I had to worry about school things. **

**And I want to thank all of my readers **

**Here is the next chapter. So enjoy.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5 Home Alone?

_Recap_

"_Hi Kagome. How was your weekend?" "Fine?" "Okay. I saw Inuyasha walking you to class, didn't take you long to steal him from me did it." "What are you talking about? Inuyasha told me that you guys broke up, so how did I steal him?" "Don't play dumb Higurashi; he only broke up with me because you seduced him away. Kagome back off Inuyasha if you know what good for you." _

"_Kikyou don't be so mean to her. She's right now run a long." To Kagome's amazement, Kikyou walked off after one last glare. "Now are you okay." "Yeah thank you, why did you do that?" "I can't stand to see a pretty girl in trouble, mind if I sit here." "Yea sure, by the way I'm Kagome." "Nice to meet you, Kagome. My name is Naraku, Nara Naraku._

_End of Recap_

"Well it's is very nice to meet you Naraku, but I think the teacher wants you to sit in your seat." Kagome said point a finger at the teacher at his desk looking at the two. "Okay I'll talk to you later." '_Hmmm he seems sweet and I can't believe he thinks I'm pretty.'_

The rest of class went well, well unless you count the death glares the Kikyou sent her way every five seconds. When Kagome was getting her things ready for her next class Naraku went up to her. "Kagome I was wondering if you would let me walk you to your next class?" "Sorry she already has someone." A voice said. "You ready to go Kagome." "Yea Inuyasha" And with that Inuyasha took Kagome's bag in one hand and put his other around Kagome's waist. When they were out of earshot Inuyasha whispered "I don't trust that guy" into Kagome's ear.

The rest of the day went well and at the end of the day everyone went their separate ways. Sango and to her dismay Miroku went to her house and Inuyasha went with Kagome to her house. "Mom I'm home." When she received no reply she called again. "Mom, Souta, Grandpa?" "Hey Kagome I found this note." "Really what does it say?" "Its says that they're at some soccer convention in Kyoto and they won't be back until Wednesday." "OMG I can't believe they left me." "You can stay at my house." "What?!" "I don't mean it like that we have an extra room now." " I don't know." "Come on It'll be fine and it will give us time to work on our science fair project. "Fine just let me pack."

Kagome made her way up to her room with Inuyasha right behind her. "You know you don't have to follow me everywhere she said when they reached her room. Inuyasha sat on the bed while Kagome walked about her room looking for things to wear for the next two days. "I can't help it there's something about you." Inuyasha replied in a husky voice. Kagome stood up for her position in front of the closet and turned around to find Inuyasha standing there. "Inuyasha what are…?" But her question was silence by Inuyasha's lips.

Kagome couldn't believe it was happening again. '_Is this right?'_ Kagome could barely think Inuyasha was kissing her neck now and she couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips when Inuyasha started to suck and nip at the spot where her neck and shoulder joined. "Inu…Inuyasha?" she said again. This time Inuyasha heard her and stopped and walked to the door of her room, but paused to tell her that he'll be downstairs and that she should hurry up.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just did. Being in Kagome's room and surrounded in her scent just drew him crazy. He loved the way she smelled, it smelled of jasmine and lilies. He thought he was going mad when he heard a voice in his head. It sounded like it said mine when he kissed Kagome on her neck. He really needed to talk to someone. He just sat there waiting and thinking about that voice.

After 30 minutes Kagome was ready, she made a quick call to her mom's cell phone to tell her she was staying at a friend's house and she called Sango to tell her that she was staying at Inuyasha's. Kagome wanted to talk to Inuyasha about what happened in her room, but she had a feeling he didn't want to talk about it. The ride to his house was quiet and both of them liked it that way.

When they got to Inuyasha's house, Kagome noticed another car in the driveway. "Hey Inuyasha who's car is that" "What car?" "That one." She said pointing to the silver one in the driveway. **(A/N I couldn't think of a car so use your imagination) ** "Damn it I forget he came home today." "Who? " "My brother and his wife."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha helped Kagome put her stuff into the house. "Hello? Anyone home?" "Inuyasha is that you?!" Before Kagome could blink a woman ran up and hugged to living out of Inuyasha. "It's nice to see you too, Rin." When finally let go of him, Kagome could finally see who Rin was. She had long, deep, dark eyes. Her hair was also a deep brown. She had a warm smile. Kagome could tell she could warm up even Pluto if she ever went there. " Inuyasha ,why so formal call me Sister or Big Sis. Yea Big Sis will do fine." "Yea... sure. Where's Sesshoumaru?" "I'm right here little brother."  
"Kagome turned and looked at the stairwell to see a very handsome man standing there. He had long silver hair like Inuyasha, but his was straighter. He had purple twin stripes on each of his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. She could sense an impassive aura coming from him. "Little brother how rude of you, not introducing your guest." "That's right. Kagome this is my older half brother Sesshoumaru and his wife Rin." Inuyasha said putting emphasis on the word half. "It's nice to meet you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that was short but the last one will be a little longer.

I just wanted to get it out of the way.

Review

-Chidori Sakura112

P.S. I love the Sess/Rin pairing so get over it.


	6. Chapter 6 Getting to Know One Another

**Welcome to **

**Another Chapter of "This is High School"**

**I love all my fans.**

**Sorry I had to worry about school things again. It's the end of the semester and the means end of course testing. I hope I passed. My final exam tomorrow wish me luck. **

**I was watching Bleach and I noticed that Bayaku-kun and Sesshy-kun look so much a like and their personalities are alike and they are so similar. **

**Did the great lord Tite and Lady Rumiko plan this are something?**

**Well anyway**

**Here's Chapter 6**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6: Getting To Know One Another and An Unwanted Face

_Recap_

_He had purple twin stripes on each of his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. She could sense an impassive aura coming from him. "Little brother how rude of you, not introducing your guest." "That's right. Kagome this is my older half brother Sesshoumaru and his wife Rin." Inuyasha said putting emphasis on the word half. "It's nice to meet you."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh there pleasure's all mine" Sesshoumaru said taking Kagome's hand and kissing it, which made Kagome blush five different shades of red. "My Sesshoumaru is quite the charmer isn't he," Rin said taking Sesshoumaru's hand in hers looking at him lovingly. "Yea whatever. Where are you two heading anyway?" "To this new restaurant on 35th street." "Inuyasha what are those bags for?" "Oh yea Kagome is going to be staying here from a few days." " Kay well bye Come on Sesshy we don't wanna be late. Bye Inuyasha Nice meeting you Kagome" "Bye it was nice meeting you too." Kagome said. She and Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru and Rin get into there car, and drive away before going back into the house. "I'll go put you bags in the room you'll be staying in; you can wait in the living room down the hall there." Inuyasha said, pointing to his right. Kagome watched him disappear before walking to the living room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome stood in awe at the size and beauty of it. '_My whole downstairs can fit in here.' _ She noticed several pieces of furniture and a grand piano. She slowly walked over to it. There was dust on it, letting her know that it hasn't been touched for some time. She slowly touched it with the tips of her fingers; she closed her eyes, feeling the fine craftsmanship. Her fingertips ran over something hard, when opened her eyes she noticed what looked like a gold name plate.

She looked closer at it and saw the name on it, _Izayoi_. "That was my mother's name." Kagome quickly turned her head towards Inuyasha, standing on the other side of the piano. "How long have you been standing there?" "Oh about two minutes at the least. I noticed that you weren't on the couch and I saw you walking over here." "Oh" Kagome looked at the piano one more time before turning back to Inuyasha. "Is this hers?" "He nodded before saying "I was planning on visiting her today would you like to join me?

"Yea sure, Okay."

They walked back to the lobby of the house. Kagome followed Inuyasha as he walked over to a door hidden beneath the stairs. Kagome was confused and wonder where they were going. The walked down a hallway, and up some stairs before stopping in front of a really old door. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "This is my mother's room." Inuyasha answered. He could see that Kagome was still confused and decided to explain some more. "She got really sick a year back. She went to a doctor, but he couldn't find what was wrong with her. My folks went to doctor after doctor and the results were always the same. My mom didn't trust any of the _human_ doctors, so my old man put her in here and ever since he looked for some way to make her better."

Inuyasha looked down when he finished. His ears drooped a little. He looked at nothing in particular. He was lost in his own thoughts just like Kagome was lost in hers. Both were interrupted when a soft voice called out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha instantly jumped off the wall he was leaning on. "Yea mom its me just thought I come visit you." "You're so sweet." Inuyasha opened the door and let himself in. He made a gesture with his hand for Kagome to still outside. Kagome waited for a few minutes before Inuyasha stuck his head back out and told her she could come in.

She walked into a brightly lit room where Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her hand and lead her to one side of the bed that was there. On the bed was a woman. She was looking out a window. She was very beautiful, with her long ebony hair that went pass her waist and spread over the white sheets. She had a heart shape face and a certain softness to her, but what stood out the most about her was her eyes. They were the most violet eyes Kagome had ever saw, they held so much wisdom and knowledge that the smartest person in the history of the world would be jealous.**( A/N the last part sucked I know couldn't think of anything better.)**

Inuyasha was the first one to speak. "Mother this is my friend Kagome. Kagome I want you to meet my mother." Kagome held out her hand to the woman who took it and held it lovingly before letting it go. Kagome couldn't help but smile and that earned her a smile in return. "Kagome what a lovely name, I bet any mother would love to have a daughter by that name." "Why thank you, but my name isn't as beautiful as Izayoi." "You're so sweet and you have a kind soul, I can tell." They talked a little more, mostly about how they were doing in school and other things like that. Inuyasha and Kagome left after Izayoi said she was a little tried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in silence back to the lobby of his house. Kagome kinda broke it we her stomach growled. "I guess I don't have to ask if you want anything to eat." Inuyasha said, laughing slightly at the blush on Kagome's face. Inuyasha had the cook prepare his favorite food for him and Kagome. They ate in silence, but every now and again they stole glances at the other when they were not looking. After dinner Inuyasha showed Kagome to the room she was sleeping in. They both said goodnight, saying that they would get the supplies for the project the next day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha, wake up."

"Ugh five more minutes please."

"Baka, five more minutes and we'll be late for school."

"Like I give a care about school." ,was the muffled reply that came from under the pillow Inuyasha put on top of his head when he heard Kagome trying to wake him up. Kagome was getting frustrated; there was no way her prefect attendance record was going to get messed up just because Inuyasha felt lazy. "Inuyasha if you get up and we got to school on time, I'll give you a treat." Inuyasha got up almost in a instance and the next thing Kagome knew she was being pulled down the hall and the stairs. "Inuyasha slow down. I thought you didn't want to go to school." "Yea, but that was before I knew I was getting a treat for just going. Kagome laughed, until she show how they were getting to school. Inuyasha stopped in front of a motorcycle. **(A/N Again use your imaginations people I don't know the kinds of motorcycles there are so get over it.) ** Kagome stood there thinking Inuyasha must be stupid if he thought she was going to ride that to school. Inuyasha sat on it, waiting for Kagome to get on. "I'm not getting on that thing." "Yes you are if you want to get to school on time." "Can't we ride your car or something." "No it won't get us there in time." Inuyasha said holding a helmet for Kagome to wear. Kagome took the helmet and climbed on, trembling, after Inuyasha. "As soon as Inuyasha started the engine Kagome's arms lassoed Inuyasha's waist. ' This is gonna be fun.' Inuyasha thought as he raced down the street. About five minutes later Inuyasha pulled up to the school Parking lot with a scared Kagome holding a little too tightly onto Inuyasha. "Now that wasn't too bad for your first motorcycle ride." "Wasn't too bad you almost ran over an old lady and her dog." "They got out of the way in time."

Sango was walking down the sidewalk when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome arguing. She started to wonder why, but she saw the bike. "If I didn't know any better I say you guys were an old married couple." Someone said out of the blue. All three looked and there standing was Miroku. Inuyasha noticed that his hand was in a cast. "Hey what happened to you Inuyasha said when Miroku walked up to them. "Let's just say he was a little too friendly." Sango said. "Now, now my dear there's no reason to be so mean about it." "Whatever Houshi just keep your hands to yourself in the future." "I'll try. Oh yea before I forget Kagome you're wanted in the main office." "What for?" "Well I saw a new student, who was a girl by the way, so I guess they want you to show him around." "um" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. "Don't worry I'll see after first period. Okay" "Yea see you guys later."

Kagome walked towards the main office, wondering why they chose her. She got to the office and headed towards the principal's office. As she got closer she could hear another voice. She knocked on the door and was told to come in. When she walked in she saw someone sitting in a seat in front of the desk. She couldn't see his face, but she did see he had long hair that was up in a high ponytail. When he turned around she nearly fainted. "Kagome I like you to meet Mr. Hiroshima….

"Kouga"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Well that took me a lo0ng time to update. Sorry like I said I have tests and things to worry about. **

**Hope this id what you wanted. **

**Bye **

**-Chidori Sakura112**


	7. Author's Note

Sorry! Sorry! A million times sorry, I know it's been a while. I haven't been updating and stuff. But things haven't been going according to plan. I was planning on reposting during the summer, but right be fore school ended someone stole my flash drive with the first revision of both my stories and my grandmother got sick in May and she died in July. So that put me in a bad mood and I forgot. But school is here which means I can start again. I have a note book now where I write every thing down, mostly during school. So if a fail any of my classes it's because I care, weird people I don't know.

The revision chapter one of "This is High School" is already finished and needs to be typed, which I'm doing right now. And the revision of "when You Look My in the Eyes" is almost complete I need to figure out how to end it. "This is High School" will repost under a different name, maybe, before December 5th.

XOXO

-Guanda-in-Savannah


End file.
